


Handsome Jack Visits the Doctor

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Series: Handsome Jack Takes a Shit [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Enemas, Fingering, M/M, Medical Kink, Scat, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even the CEO of hyperion has to arrange a doctor's appointment now and again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Jack Visits the Doctor

“So, uh. Sir.” The pristinely dressed doctor looked rather unwilling to meet his patient’s eyes.

“Please, just call me Jack.” Handsome Jack shifted uncomfortably on the paper laid down on the table. He had already stripped, as ordered, and felt quite exposed, his untanned backside bare to the world, or at least to the wall of this doctor’s office.

The doctor cleared his throat, and focused on maintaining a sense of professionalism. “So, Mr. Jack. You’ve been having some problems with constipation?”

The man went red under his mask. “Yes; keep your voice down.”

“It’s really not a big issue, sir. We see this all the time.”

“Sshh!!” Jack put a finger up, slightly trembling, as he continued to shift in his seat, obviously in discomfort. “You don’t understand. People can’t know about this, alright? People can’t know that the Handsome Jack can’t take a dump. They can’t even know I take dumps! I have to maintain my image, but not with-“ he gestured dramatically to his middle, normally so thin, slightly bloated by his impacted colon “- this!”

The doctor nodded politely. “Oh, I understand completely sir; we can assure you that this appointment will be completely confidential.” He gave the Hyperion CEO a warm smile, and the older man seemed to calm down a bit.

“Okay, just – just get this shit out of me. Literally. It fucking hurts.”

The following examination was fairly routine. Some information was recorded, some measurements taken. Jack winced at the pressure put on his stomach as the doctor felt it up lightly. The suffering man paled when the medical professional tsked, and called in for x-rays.

After a very uncomfortable x-ray session, spent mostly nude in front of strange men, the doctor calmly looked over the information provided to him on his clipboard. He occasionally nodded and looked back to the tense Jack on the table. “So, what we have here is a case of fecal impaction, which would explain the discomfort and distension you are experiencing. We are going to give you an enema and attempt manual disimpaction so you can pass the stool before any more complications arise.”

Jack blanched, eyeing the doctor as though the man had a gun on him. “What the hell is ‘manual disimpaction?”

The doctor’s smile was polite and serene despite the situation. It didn’t help Jack’s nerves at all. “I’m going to try and help dislodge the stool by hand in a way that doesn’t cause any damage to your anus.”

Jack scoffed. “Hey now, I don’t usually go that far on a first date, I don’t know what you’ve heard.”His nervous laughter died quickly under the placid expression of the doctor. He already had a glove pulled over his hand, white and sterile.

“Now, Mr. Jack, this is a serious matter. The sooner we can clear your rectum, the better. Shall we begin?”  
_

Jack had been maneuvered into an uncomfortable squat on the floor, over a shallow basin. He was nude, his legs spread obscenely and his ass jutting out, the instinctual desire to push on the large, unmoving mass within him bringing him no small amount of discomfort. He had to shit; it was all he could think about for days, and yet all his puckered anus seemed to do was whimper from a weak gout of flatulence. He flinched when the doctor kneeled behind him, a cold, gloved hand on the small of his back.

“I’m going to insert the enema now, you may feel some discomfort. I suggest you get on your knees.”

Jack was shaking as he dropped on all fours, ass in the air. He was starting to break out in a sweat, embarrassment making his face even hotter and more uncomfortable than usual. He trembled, his butthole clenching under the doctor’s hands as a cold, plastic tip was gently pressed against it. “Just relax,” the doctor’s voice attempted to be soft and soothing, but its dissonance to the situation only served to make Jack’s anxiety worse.

Jack tried not to react when the smooth, rigid tip slowly poked through the tight ring of his pucker. It was a difficult task to relax for it, his ass clenching down tightly despite his overwhelming urge to release the immobile load inside him. The masked man whimpered when he felt the slightly flared portion of the device, molded to fit within the anus, entered past that tight ring of muscle. The doctor let him pulse weakly around it, lifting the enema bag attached to the tube on its end. The bizarre feeling of warmth filled Jack’s insides, making him scrabble at the tiles of the floor and fail to stifle a whimper. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, a sickeningly alien sensation that made him shudder despite himself. The rush of fluid seemed to explore every inch of him, flowing over his prostate in a flutter of pleasure that he certainly didn’t want to associate with this ordeal.

By the time the bag was emptied Jack felt even more uncomfortably full than he ever felt possible, feeling the enormous shitlog shift within him, the enema already aiding in bring it down. Jack grunted as he pushed on instinct, heart pounding and anus winking. The doctor removed the enema bag, a meager drop of fluid leaking out with it.

“You can release into the pan at any time,” the doctor instructed, “How do you feel?”

Jack grunted, both from his displeasure at the doctor’s indifferent tone and his own basic need to shit. He moved back into a squat, and shivered as the now filthy enema solution dribbled out of his ass. It splashed into the bedpan with several small, loose chunks of his excrement that made obscene wet pops from his asshole as they passed, taking the last bastions of Jack’s dignity with them. His impacted bowels contracted painfully over the hard, engorged turd within him with some progress, Leaving Jack whimpering from effort as he felt the mass of shit hit against the back of his anal ring. “I-its working,” the Hyperion president stammered, lowering his ass down further and feeling the excrement push against the tight resistance of his hole. The doctor watched with muted concern as his patient grunted with effort, his asshole opening only slightly with each push only to close again, robbing Jack of the relief he was so desperate for. The doctor took initiative.

“I’m going to try some manual stimulation to help this along,” He placed an acknowledging hand on the masked man’s backside, his gloved fingers just hovering over the beleaguered pucker between tanlined cheeks. “There will be some discomfort. Are you ready?”

“Y-yes,” Jack sounded strained, his bowels cramping painfully, sending a warning rumble from his soft middle. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed as he felt cool, latex-covered digits gently prise him open. He didn’t even care that another man was fingering him anymore, he wanted it out; he wanted it all out of him so bad. He just wanted it to be over. The doctor’s finger was in to the first knuckle, and already touching Jack’s stubborn bowel movement. He began a circular motion, easing open the tightened ring of muscle, massaging it into submission. The doctor probed around inside of him, touching the walls of Jack’s colon in a way that the CEO had not accounted for, a meager spark of pleasure making his bare groin stir despite himself. No. Not here, not like this. He had half a mind to tell him to stop when the doctor’s anal spelunking hit something that made Jack whimper, his cock twitching and swelling in response. The doctor seemed to notice this, his voice cool and infuriating in Jack’s ear.

“Unexpected erections are perfectly normal in this situation, it’s alright.”

Jack contracted around his massive shit again, signaling for the doctor to withdraw his finger, letting the hard, compacted excrement press against the slightly looser anus. It crowned in a lurch that made Jack groan pitifully before growling in the effort to squeeze out more of the giant log. His legs trembled, bent in a deep V shape; his ass nearly touching the putrid water in the pan he crouched over as he made a tortured sound. He felt himself stretch painfully over several weeks of solid, dark shit that began to come out in a thick log, sticking straight out of him. It felt like hours had passed as Jack strained around the stool, barely managing to push out more than a couple of inches. He paused, panting; sweat running down from his forehead and underneath the mask. The feeling of being stretched open so far had awoken his loins, and his erection bobbed shamelessly in spite of the pain and humiliation. The doctor paid it no attention, his gloved finger again at Jack’s anus, circling around the reddened ring, trying to bring the constipated CEO some relief.

“I can’t do this,” The masked man whined, half sobbing as he felt his ass throb around the excrement, “Just fucking cut it out of me or something man, this is impossible.”

The doctor continued his ministrations diligently. “Just a little bit more sir, you’re doing good so far.”

Jack made a pathetic keening as he pushed down again, groaning in relief as he felt something give enough within him to release a few more inches of shit with an unceremonious fart that echoed through the sterile room. The log narrowed slightly, beginning to break off and hit the bedpan as Jack managed to whimper a strained “’Bout fucking time.”

The Hyperion CEO’s cock twitched as he felt his bowels slowly empty, progressing smoother as the first giant chunk exited his rectum, splashing into the pan. His stools became runnier as he pushed them out, squelching out of him with loud, wet sounds and pressurized sputtering fueled by pockets of gas in his colon that didn’t hinder his arousal. Jack felt lightheaded from relief, squeezing out the last of his enormous bowel movement into the full bedpan. His ass felt raw and sore and gaped open slightly, rimmed with his filth that had dripped down along his perineum until cold drops of shitwater clung to his ballsack. Jack didn’t care anymore. It was over, it was all over.

The doctor had been splattered liberally with his patient’s backsplash, flecks of brown staining his white coat and a few drops even straying to his cheeks. “Are you quite done yet, sir?”

Jack was on his hands and knees, panting hard from exertion. His uncovered neck was flushed deeply as he gave his doctor a weak thumbs up.

The cleanup afterward was an awkward ordeal, Jack’s boner still the engorged elephant in the room as the doctor carefully wiped his patient clean. He took great care to be gentle with his tender anus, the slightest pressure put on it making Jack whimper, but not from pain. The masked man had half a mind to touch himself, less concerned with the doctor’s presence than he was before. The man saw him shit, for crying out loud. How much worse could this be? The doctor gave Jack’s red pucker a dainty wipe, sending a confusingly pleasurable jolt of mild pain through the man. He almost missed the feeling of being stretched open that far and yet… wait. Jack had a sudden, nasty idea. He turned to the man behind him.

“I-I think there’s a little bit left, but I’m too exhausted… could you stretch me out again?”

The doctor remained stoic as he began to gently press into the sore rosebud. “Are you sure? You’re quite inflamed.”

“Please.” Jack waggled his behind in the man’s face in a not-too-subtle hint. He could have moaned when he felt the finger enter him, but that would have made it a bit too obvious for his liking. What if somebody found out he was getting off from a guy’s finger in his ass? After he had just taken a giant crap in front of someone, no less? He pined for some kind of attention to his cock, but he wasn’t quite ready to touch himself in front of the doctor yet. The fingers inside him twisted in a bizarrely enjoyable manner, and coaxed a drop of pre from the tip of Jack’s dick with a wanton twitch. The Hyperion CEO’s breath hitched, and before he could catch himself he was already whimpering “More.”

The doctor flushed, still knuckle-deep in his patient’s ass as he coughed politely. “Sir, I um, I’m not going to do anything unprofessional here….”

Jack grunted irritably. “Please.”

The fingers curled inside of him, directly hitting just the right spot, perhaps on purpose. Jack’s hand strayed to his groin, trying to mask his fondling as scratching an itch. The doctor swallowed apprehensively behind him. When he didn’t stop, Jack began to stroke himself in earnest, erection pulsing in his hand. He turned his head a fraction towards the man behind him and growled, “If one word of this leaves this room, you’re fired.” The doctor nodded timidly.

Fingers pressed against the masked’s man’s prostate again, making him shiver in response. Even though the rancid smell of his excrement still filled the room and made him gag slightly with each breath his lust still urged him on. Just a little bit more, he was so close….

He heard the doctor gag behind him, and the sound made his swollen cock twitch in the confines of his fist. A meager remainder of runny shit pushed out from around gloved fingers as Jack clenched down, savoring the sensation for one final, climatic yank of his dick as he came onto the white, brown-flecked floor. The doctor removed his fingers with a sickening squelch, tainted liquid running down Jack’s scrota anew. The doctor let out a ragged sigh, surveying the disgusting mess his patient had made of the once sterile room.

Handsome Jack got to his feet uneasily, careful to mind his sore ass. He glanced at the pile of filth that had exited him not too long ago and to the doctor who seemed to be somewhat traumatized, and instinctively reached for a wallet at his hip that wasn’t there.

“So, ah, you want a tip or something? Is ten percent good?”


End file.
